The Last Wild Dragon
by razska'spromise
Summary: When a wild dragon appears with no allegiances no one knows who she is only her name Razska y Lasaneir but do they knew that she is a dragon princess and future dragon queen. Who will be able to convice this your dragoness to fight for them?


**DISCLAIMER I do not own the Inheritance cycle only the story plot and my characters Razska and Zaranya.**

**After Thorn has hatched.**

* * *

Zaranya looked at the pitch black with blood red swirls and whispered "You will be the last of the wild dragons when you hatch, my daughter. Never forget your heritage my young princess you are the last hope of the dragons. As you grow older you will gain powers for every dragon's sake use them wisely my princess. I will always be in your heart my dear. Goodbye my future queen". Zaranya had been flying with egg and protecting it for as long as she could but the black dragon had finally caught up and it was now time to hide the princess's egg and meet her soon to be killer with the dignity of the last wild dragon (The egg doesn't count because it is not hatched yet) and the dragon queen. She hid the egg in a cave with a spell to protect it and the mountains surrounding it. She flew out of the mountains and into the night sky attacking the black dragon waiting there with the anger of the dragon queen, knowing that there was hope for her and the dragon race even as the claws of Shruiken plunged into her beautiful, long neck and her eyes started to dull she whispered with her last breath "And I name thee Razska y Lasaneir Future Queen of the wild dragons. I love you my daughter". Her body dropped and the brave she dragon's spirit left to join that of her ancestors and of her family as the protectors of the land. The egg in the cave cracked and the last wild dragon pushed her way into a world of betrayal, sacrifice and hope as she opened her ice blue eyes for the first time.

Shruiken looked as the body of the dragon he had just killed fell and felt more remorse for this killing then usual. He felt as if something important had happened and he had in a way caused it. He thought about this as he got closer to the and quickly told Galbatrox all about the experience threw their bond. Galbatrox listened threw the bond and gave a cruel laugh as he said to Shruiken who had returned to him now "Something did happen you killed the last wild dragon and soon we will hatch the three eggs and bind those dragon's riders to us as we become more powerful than any elves or rebellion." Shruiken nodded but still felt like he had missed something in the misty mountains he had killed the wild dragon in. But even more strangely he felt sad about what he had done to the last wild dragon and still remembered the bravery and fearlessness in her eyes as she attacked him and he even remembered the look of hope as she whispered the words with her last breath. What Shruiken didn't know was that these words were of more importance than any before them because at that moment the young black and red she dragonet was looking at the stars and remembering everything threw the bond she shared with her ancestors.

20 years later

Razska looked outside the cave, remembering her dream of flying outside the circle of mountains last night as she decided whether or not it was time to finally travel outside the ring of mountains surrounding her and journey out into the world she was supposed to save. She blew a bit of fire heating up the rocks to keep herself warm, as her swirling blood red markings seemed to shimmer or in the case of her black, moonless night scales seemed to suck in the firelight. With a final look around the cave that had been her home for as long as she had lived outside her egg. Razska opened her large black wings and jumped into the sky with the gracefulness of a dancer. She felt sadness bloom inside of her as she flew out of the only place she had ever known since she had hatched 20 years ago. Razska's ice blue eyes surveyed the land below as she flew out of the protection of the spelled mountains and out into a whole new world of dangers and adventures. She had been flying for a few hours when she spotted what she had been looking for and at the same time hoping to never meet, another dragon.

* * *

**Please reveiw and also say who you think the dragon Razska just saw should be. Please do the poll and vote what powers you thing Razska should gain as she journey's through out Alagaesia.**


End file.
